Fall Out
by Effie17
Summary: What happens after Matt Williams takes off, leaving his brother behind to clean up his mess? What was Danny supposed to do?
1. Chapter 1

Hawaii Five 0

Author's Note: Beware spoilers for 1:18 and spelling errors.

Chapter 1

H 5 0

Danny lied in bed, looking up at the ceiling, deciding if he was ready to get out of bed, yet.  
It had, mercifully, been slow for the Five 0 team. Ever since Matty had taken off, Danny knew, he hadn't been one hundred percent. He knew he'd lost weight, knew he wasn't eating or sleeping enough.  
He managed to put on a good show for his colleagues and for Grace. Today, marked the two week period for when he'd pointed a gun at his brother, then let Matty win. Let his brother go. He hated that he couldn't talk Matty into staying and fixing the mess he'd made. He hated that he'd had to call their mother and tell her what had happened. But, on the bright side, he didn't have to tell his mother that he'd shot the baby of the family. Her baby. Her baby that was now involved with drug dealers. Mom had taken the news hard. Real hard. At first, lashing out at Danny. Then his father had gotten on the phone, told Danny it wasn't his fault. Matt had made his bed and now he had to lie in it. Then, Mom got back on the phone and apologized. In a manner of five minutes she'd gone from angry to desperately sad. Danny just stayed at feeling awful. Like maybe, he could have handled things differently.

The cell phone on his end table started to vibrate and Danny looked at the display. McGarrette. Ignore button, thank you very much. A minute later the familiar beep of a voice mail being left was heard. Danny played the message on speaker.

"Get out of bed and open the front door," McGarrette's voice said, kindly.

Danny let the hand holding the phone drop to the bed. Fantastic, he's here. Danny slowly got out of bed, leaving the phone in his room. He made his way to the front door, opening it to reveal Steve.

"By all means, come in," Danny snarked, turning to go fill the coffee pot.

"I brought breakfast," Steve held up a bag.

"What is it?" Danny asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Donuts, from that place you like." Steve moved into the small kitchen, taking out two small plates.

"Make yourself at home," Danny mumbled. "Coffee?"

Steve nodded affirmative, a bite of donut in is mouth. He nudged Danny's donut plate closer to him.

"Did we get a case?" Danny asked.

"No."

"Then why are you in my home?"

"It's on the way to the office." Steve swallowed his donut. "Hurry up. I've got paper work with your name all over it."

"You know, I don't believe you've ever done any paperwork in your life," Danny mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee and pouring another for Steve.

"That's what I have you for," Steve smiled. "Eat."

H 5 0

Chin Ho and Kono were already in their offices when Steve and Danny arrived. By the looks of things, doing paper work. Danny waved a hello to both of them and made his way onto his own office. There really wasn't any paper work that needed to be comleted. Everyone was going over cold cases of their chosing. Danny, however, was reseaching drug dealers. He had turned over some rocks, trying to find out more information of the owner of the house Matty had visited. So far, he had discovered that the house was owned by one Miguel Sanchez. He dealt in cocaine both in Hawaii and all over the main land. Danny wasn't as interested in bringing him down for the drugs as he was in finding Matty. Matty was the priority. Danny had a CI he was scheduled to meet at two in the afternoon, Julio, promised information. Danny looked at his watch and cringed, time was flying.

"Danny, let's go eat, I'm buying," Steve said from the doorway of Danny's office, Chin and Kono standing behind him.

"Yeah, right," Danny answered. "You got your wallet, this time?"

"Right here, big guy," Steve pulled it out from the side pocket of his cargo pants.

"Atually, I'm in the middle of this cold case," Danny lied. "Bring me back a burger?"

"Sure," Steve said, slightly disappointed. "You change your mind, call me."

"You bet," Danny answered distracted. He glanced at his watch, again, it was already one o'clock. He'd need to leave in another half an hour.

Steve let the door fall closed and headed out with Chin and Kono.

"Danny's not coming?" Kono asked.

"No, he's not," Steve answered.

"I'm worried about him," Chin said. "He's losing weight."

"You noticed that, too?" Steve asked.

"He's trying not to let it show, but this mess with his brother is really bothering him," Chin answered. "I mean, his kid brother turned out to be a crook."

"That can't be easy to swallow," Kono added.

"No, it can't be," Steve agreed.

H

5

0

Danny pulled into the beach parking lot with ten mintes to spare. Deciding to leve his phone in the car, he looked for Julio, excited to get new information. Danny caught a glimps of him, over by a shave ice stand. Getting out of the car, Danny headed over to him.

"Julio?" Danny called, once he was within a few steps of the man. Julio nodded and with is head, indicated for Danny to follow. Julio lead them to an area with few people around.

"Williams, you brought my money?" Julio asked.

"Maybe," Danny answered. "That all depends on how valuable your information is."

"Sanchez has your brother moving his money around, Matt set him up with fake charities and businesses to push the money through. Comes back all clean." Julio looked around, anxiously.

"I know what a money laundered does, Julio." Danny stated, getting angry. "How do I get in touch with Matty?"

A gun was cocked behind Danny's head.

"Julio," Danny glared at him. "I thought we were meeting alone."

"Mr. Sanchez wants to meet you," Julio slid Danny's Sig out of it's holster.

"Oh, well, maybe tomorrow." Danny suggested. "My boss will miss me if I'm not back in half an hour."

"Well, I guess they'll just have to miss you," the voice behind Danny said.

"And who the hell are you?" Danny said turning around.

"None of your business." Danny turned to look at him, he looked Hawaiian. Big, too.

"Oh, what the hell," Danny threw caution to the wind and his fist into the Hawaiian's face. This was the last thing the big Hawaiian had been expecting, by the look on his face.  
The guy was knocked down and Julio took a step forward with Danny's gun still in his hand. Danny knocked it aside with his left and drove his right into Julio's face. The big Hawaiian was up and grabbed Danny from behind, lifting him off the ground. Julio, now on his feet, punched Danny hard in the gut. All the air left his lungs in a big whoosh. Julio smiled in satisfaction then let another fist fly into Danny's face.

"Not the face," Danny said.

"You hit me in the face," Julio breather. "Let's get him out of here before someone sees us."

"Help!" Danny screamed as he was led away. People were around, if he made enough noise, someone was bound to notice some stupid sumo wrestler hauling a guy off while he screamed.

"Shut up," Julio growled.

"Help!" Danny screamed into Julio's face. Julio pulled his gun hand back and smashed it into Danny's face. Danny saw stars. His legs left weak.

"How do you like me now?" Julio sneered.

Danny felt blood roll down his face. He was pissed. He saw three Julio's and decided to head butt the one in the middle. Julio went down.

"Hey!" The Big Hawaiin yelled. He loosened his grip on Danny just enough for him to pull free and turn on his capture. Danny may not have had Steve's skills, but he did have skills. Danny followed one punch after another until the big guy stayed down. In the distance, he heard sirens. He quickly hand cuffed the two unconscience men together, gathered his Sig and made for the Camaro.

Crap! Squad cars were pulling in everywhere. Crap!

He pulled his badge. He had some explaining to do.

H

5

0

"Sir, I really think you should go to the hospital." The paramedic half-begged.

"Nah, I've got a thick head." Danny smiled at her. He had filled the police in on the two alleged kidnapping suspects, saying that he would send them his own report as soon as possible.

"But, sir," she tried again.

"Debbie, right?" Danny asked her. She nodded.

"My vision isn't blurry, anymore and you already fixed the cut," Danny smiled at her. "All better, now."

"But your head..."

"Will be fine. If it still hurts tomorrow, I'll seek medical attention. Promise." Danny Williams stood up and headed away from the scene and into his car. His phone vibrated at him.  
Fantastic. Twenty-three missed phone calls, five messages. He decided to skip the messages and just call Steve. He had been planning on going back to work. One look in his rearview mirror at his face and he changed his mind. That report was going to have to wait.

H 5 0

"Where are you?" Steve barked into the phone.

"Hello, to you, too." Danny answered.

"Do you have any idea how close I was to tracing the GPS on your cell?" Steve barked.

"That would be an invasion of my privacy and personal rights." Danny retaliated.

"You shouldn't get any privacy," Steve seemed to calm down, slightly. "I asked you where you were?"

"I've got a headache, I'm at home. See you tomorrow." Danny answered.

"Don't lie to me," Steve was quiet, angry.

Uh, oh. Did Steve know about the almost, kidnapping?

"Excuse me?" Danny asked, not wanting to volunteer information.

"When we got back to Headquarters with your burger, you weren't there. You weren't answering your cell. First place I went was your home." Steve said.

"Are you at my place now, stalker?"

"No."

"I don't feel good, I'm just going to sleep. Leave me alone."

"Danny..."

"Just sleep, Steven. Goodbye." Danny hung up. Oh, crapola. Danny felt like the walls were coming down around him. Worst of all, the chances of Steve staying away were very slim.  
Danny messed with the idea of getting a hotel room. Nah, Steve would just track his credit card. Home he went. He would have to tell Steve, eventually. Steve would see Danny's damaged face, anyway.

H

5

0

"How is he?" Chin asked.

"I don't know," Steve set his phone down. "He sounded normal. Maybe, he just needs a personal day."

"We should be glad he's chosing to rest on his own," Kono added, sitting on Steve's desk.

"Maybe," Steve said.

"Relax, brah," Chin clapped Steve on the shoulder. "He's reached his limits and he's resting. This whole mess with his brother has him emotionally exhausted."

Down the hall, Danny's desk phone rang. Kono got off the desk to answer it.

"You know, I bet you're right. His not eating or sleeping right, finally caught up with him." Steve looked up at Chin from his desk chair.

"Let him be, tonight. He'll be good as new tomorrow." Chin added.

Kono came back into the room, her lip tucked in her teeth.

"What's up, cuz?" Chin Ho asked.

"That was Honolulu P.D." Kono said slowly.

"Oh, yeah?" Chin asked. "What do they want?"

"Danny's report on his attempted kidnapping from earlier today," Kono answered.

"What!" Steve and Chin shouted.

"You heard me," Kono replied, shrugging her shoulders. Steve stood, scooping up his truck keys.

"He's on his way home, if I hurry, I can beat him there. Before he gets a chance to lock me out."

To Be Continued...

Please tell me if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Fall Out

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Mahalo to those of you that took the time to review. Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine, please forgive them.

H

5

0

Danny wasn't prepared to see Steve standing in front of his doorway, arms crossed, when he got home. Crap! He didn't say anything to Steve and he kept the left side of his face turned away as he unlocked the door.

Once inside, Danny took his sun glasses off and faced Steve. Waiting for the inevidable.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Steve moved forward and grabbed Danny by the jaw, tilting his face so he cold see better.

"Easy," Danny pulled his face free.

"I asked you a question, Danny!" Steve put his hands on his hips.

"I fell," Danny offered.

"I told you earlier, don't lie to me." Steve was pissed.

"How much do you already know?" Danny sighed.

"Why don't you start with where you went after I left headquarters for lunch with Chin and Kono," Steve said. "And finish with HPD wanting your report on your attempted abduction."

Danny didn't say anything.

"Start talking!" Steve raged, getting into Danny's personal space.

"Alright! Alright," Danny answered.

He took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I wanted to try and find Matty," Danny started.

"Okay," Steve folded his arms back over his chest and leaned against Danny's kitchen counter.

"I was researching who owned that house."

"What house?"

"The one we followed Matty to."

"And?"

"I found out it was owned by one Miguel Sanchez."

"Okay, he deals in coke."

"Yeah, uh, I figured he'd know how to get in touch with Matty."

"So let me get this straight," Steve unfolded his arms and took a step in Danny's direction. "You decided to pursue a violent, drug dealing criminal, on your own, I might add. What happened to 'we need back up' and that fact that you are part of a team?" Steve took another step and Danny took a step back. Steve's height and volume stirring up some fear. Danny was already in fight or flight mode from his earlier attempted kidnapping.

"You know what? Back away." Danny pushed at Steve's chest.

"You got your ass kicked because you didn't have back up." Steve yelled at him.

"You go in without back up all the time," Danny did some yelling of his own.

"And you read me the riot act, every time," Steve pointed his finger at his chest.

"Doesn't stop you from doing it again, does it?" Danny shouted back.

Steve stopped, Danny did have a point. But, Steve had the moves to back up his actions.

"This is different. I'm trained by the military. I know what I'm doing."

"I may not be a SEAL, but I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, one look at your face inspires all kinds of confidence."

"Then stop looking at it. There's the door. Don't let it hit you on the way out."

"Who tried to grab you?" Steve asked, ignoring the invitation to leve.

"A CI named Julio and I forget the name of his buddy... Big guy though, Hawaiian, too."

"They both in custody?"

"Yeah, I took them both out. Then HPD showed up."

"Why would they want to take you?"

"Julio said something about Sanchez wanting to meet me, Julio set me up." Danny took a minute to think about what that could mean.

"But, why?" Steve asked.

"I don't know." Danny sat down on the couch, loosening his tie.

"You want something to drink?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Danny answered, leaning his head back. The days of not enough sleep and not enough good food were catching up with him. He let out a loud sigh. Steve same back with glass of water and som Tylenol.

"Don't argue, take them." Steve handed him the medicine and water. Danny did as asked, setting the empty glass of water on the end table. Steve eyed him. Steve's phone buzzed and he opened a text message.

"You can go now," Danny offered.

"You get checked out at the scene?"

"Yes, I did."

"They said you were fine to go?"

"Yes, they did."

"What'd I tell you about lying to me?" Steve asked.

"For crying out loud, Steve!" Danny opened his eyes and lifted his head. "Why are you asking questions that you already know the answer to?"

"Just trying to determine how badly your judgement has been impaired."

"Excuse me?" Danny asked.

"Look. I get it. He's your brother," Steve kneeled down in front of Danny. "But, man, if you're going to pursue this, we gotta do it as a team."

"This is personal, my mess." Danny said from his position on the couch, yawning.

"No," Steve said looking Danny in the face. "You don't get to do that. You don't get a private case. We are a team, that means we work together."

Danny looked away, God, he felt so tired. Exhausted.

"Let us help you. You got three friends standing in line to do just that. Let us help you." Steve said.

"Alright, alright," Danny answered, subdued.

"Good. Let's go."

"Steve, I'm getting kind of tired. Been a long day, you know?" Danny said.

"Yeah, and the not sleeping thing is finally catching up on you. You been burning the candles at both ends, brah." Steve replied.

"Okay. You're right. So, I'm going to go to bed. Here."

"Wrong. You're coming to my place."

"Steve, I promise you, I will sleep. You don't need to baby sit."

"I know you're gonna sleep. I just gave you two Tylenol PM."

"You what?" Danny tried for outrage, but, man, was he tired.

"You heard me." Steve answered.

"You can't just make me go to your place. That's kidnapping."

"You better consider yourself lucky I'm not dropping your ass off for CAT scan. The way you been acting, something might be wrong with your head," Steve answered. Steve eyed Danny's battered face again and shook his head.

"Nothing wrong with my head." Danny mumbled.

"Let's go," Steve pulled on Danny's arm.

"You go." Danny mumbled, eyes closed.

"You want your neighbors to see me carrying you out of here?"

"You wouldn't," Danny popped open one eye.

"You really doubt me? You're not staying here alone. Look what happened when I left you at work by yourself." Steve gave one more tug and had Danny on his feet. He pulled Danny's arm across his shoulder and guided im out of the house.

"I hate you." Danny mumbled.

"You've lost a lot of weight." Steve observed.

"No. It just looks that way because I'm short."

"Danny, I'm supporting most of your weight here. You've lost a lot of weight. Your clothes loose?"

"Little bit."

"Well, we'll fix that."

"Please, no egg white omletes."

"They're good for you." Steve used the remote to unlock the doors to his truck and manuevered Danny inside. Danny was like mush.

"Can't believe you drugged me."  
"It's Tylenol, it wouldn't do this on it's own. You were already exhausted to begin with." Steve buckled Danny's seatbelt in and closed the door. He went to get in on the driver's side, noticing Danny had reclined the seat.

H

5

0

On the way to his house, McGarette called Chin Ho and Kono to update them. Chin agreed that taking Danny to Steve's was the best option. Chin hung up after agreeing to bring Kono nd pizza over after Danny woke up. Steve navigated his blue pickup into the driveway, parking as close to the front door as he could get. He got out and went over to the passenger side, opening the door. The only thing keeping Danny in the truck was his seat belt. His head lolled in Steve's direction.

"I think you just want a free ride," Steve muttered. He unbuckled Danny and hefted him onto his shoulder, carrying him into the house. Steve carried Danny up the stairs and into the guest room that Danny ad occupied before. He pulled back the blanket and sheets with one hand, then lowered Danny onto the bed. Steve took off Danny's shoes, opened the window to let a breeze in and left the door open as he left.

H 5 0

Danny opened his eyes to find that the sun had set. He wiped a hand down his face. He was in the guest room at McGarrette's. Danny heard voices coming from downstairs. After a quick stop in the bathroom, he followed the smell of pizza to the main floor. His team was covering the couch, paper plates full of pizza, watching a football game. College ball by the looks of it.

"should we wake Danny?" Kono asked.

"In a minute. He needs to eat, but he needs to sleep, too." Steve answered.

Danny enetered the room.

"Hey, look who's up." Chin said eyeing Danny.

"Come on, take a seat." Kono scooched over to make room for him.

"Grab a plate first," Steve added.

Danny walked over to the table, took a piece with sausage on it and returned to the livingroom.

"Feel better, brah?" Chin asked.

"Actually, I do." Danny answered.

"Eat," Steve ordered around a mouthful of his own pizza. Danny took a bite, it was good.

"So, Danny." Chin started. "I talked with your abduction suspects. That one bruddah was huge. Don't know how you took him down. Anyway, seems Sanchez wanted them to grab you so he could find Matt."

"What?" Danny asked, still sleepy.

"Chin," Steve said. "Wait until he's more awake."

"No, I want to know. Matty didn't launderer Sanchez's money?"

"No, seems he took the money. Some for himself and has been paying most of it back to the people he originally burned. He never helped Sanchez. He took his money, sure. But, he gave most of it back to the right people."

"well, I guess that's good." Danny replied, taking another bite. "No way to track him, now. But, he wasn't all bad. What will happen now?"

"The two that tried to kidnap you are turning on Sanchez for a deal." Chin answered. "He'll go down for the drugs, money laundering and attempted kidnapping and assault of a police officer."

Danny took a moment to think that over, he really couldn't decide how he felt ove Matty's actions. On one hand he wasn't helping a drug dealer. On the over hand he still wouldn't turn himself in.

"Eat," Steve encouraged.

"Will you stop it?" Danny smiled. "I'm eating."

"Good, tomorrow we can do some more looking for your brother, today, you rest and eat."

The End

If you liked it, please tell me.


End file.
